


lip service

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cockwarming, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Fjord (Critical Role), but barely, this is more soft than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 10: cockwarming
Relationships: Marius LePual/Fjord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Kudos: 30





	lip service

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by softproko on tumblr :)

Marius knelt under the table, knees against the hardwood floor of the captain’s cabin, sheltered by the desk he was sat under. His cheek was pressed against the inside of Fjord’s thigh, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was open.

Open and full.

Full of Fjord’s cock. 

_ “Patience.” _ , Fjord had told him, and  _ “I have to finish something first.”  _

And then he’d told Marius that he could keep him company until he was done with the paperwork. Marius could manage, like this, to wait. Fjord was only half-hard, not enough to distract him from his work, but just enough to put some weight on Marius’ tongue. 

He sat there for a while, losing track of time. At some point, Fjord shifted, and then, a moment later, a gentle hand ran through Marius’ hair. Marius hummed in reply. 

Fjord took his time with his notes; Marius could hear the paper rustle from time to time. It was a weirdly calming, comforting noise that helped empty Marius’ mind. 

Eventually, though, Fjord moved, stretching, sitting straighter, and then pushed the paperwork to the side. Marius felt like he was almost woken from some sort of meditation when Fjord ran two fingers over his cheekbone. 

“I’m done now. Good job waiting.” 

Marius gave him a smile, then closed his eyes again, shifting. He could feel Fjord harden inside his mouth now, and it was becoming increasingly hard to just hold him there. 

“Come.” Fjord very lightly tugged on his hair, and Marius pulled away, moving his jaw a bit after. Fjord easily pulled him up, into his lap, and Marius reflexively wrapped his arms around his captain’s shoulder. 

“You look so relaxed.”, Fjord grinned. 

Marius hummed, nodding. “It’s nice to be of help.”, he replied, tongue in cheek. 

“You’re good at that.” 

“Thank you.” Marius felt himself blush. 

“Come.” Fjord stood, easily lifting Marius with him. Marius held on to the captain’s shoulders a bit more tightly. “Let’s move this to the bed.” 

He carried Marius over, gently putting him down on top of the sheets. Marius let his legs fall open, and Fjord settled in between them, kissing him. 

Marius enjoyed the kiss immensely; Fjord always took such good care, treating him with respect. 

The captain kissed him for a long time, until Marius was sure he was about to come apart at the seams, before moving on to his neck and doing the same there until Marius was sweaty and breathless. 

Only then did Fjord look up, shooting him a smile. 

“Ready to have the favor returned?”

Marius nodded, a small laugh bubbling out of him. “Yes.”

“What was that?”, Fjord asked teasingly, already kissing down Marius’ chest. 

Marius laughed again, running his fingers through Fjord’s black and white hair. “Aye, Captain.”

Marius could feel Fjord laugh against the skin of his stomach as his lips followed the thin line of hair that trailed down from Marius’ navel. 


End file.
